The Hero of Time
by WrathofOsiris
Summary: Hyrule has fallen under darkness and it's up to a lone Hylian General with the power of time to save the world.
1. The Power of Man Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, besides the one's I made up. I do not claim any ownership of these characters, all of which are rightfully held be Nintendo LTD Japan.  
  
The legend says when evil appears the Gods summon the hero of Time. But, when Ganondorf re-awakens and destroys the Tri-Force, the Gods' powers are destroyed and the power to the true hero lies dormant in a young warrior. This warrior for many-a year has been called, Link.  
  
Preface  
  
Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, slowly entered the Sacred Realm. He smirked evilly, as the legendary Master Sword came slowly into view. Without the Tri-Force, the bond between the Master Sword and the Hero of Time has been broken and it was no longer protected. Ganondorf stepped in front of the Pedestal of Time, smirked once again, and drew the sword out of its sacred hold. Without the protection of the Gods, the Master Sword was subdued to evil, and was forever changed. Its shimmering white light turned black. The Triforce symbol once embedded in the Master Sword's helm disappeared, and the crest upon Ganondorf's forehead appeared in its place. The legendary Master Sword was now in the hands of evil, and all who challenge it, will fall to its power. Ganondorf began to laugh as he examined his new sword as he left the sacred realm. Ganondorf left the Temple of Time, knowing once again his dark reign will begin.  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Power of Man Falls  
  
Ganondorf approached the castle of Hyrule more confident than ever. The guards sighed as another commoner attempted to enter the forbidden grounds, but they did not know they were in grave danger. Ganondorf stepped in front of the guards, and they both moved their spears to block his way.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can not pass," said the guard tired of repeating himself.  
  
Ganondorf only chuckled. Not wanting to deal with mortals, Ganondorf pushed the guards aside. Immediately, the guards dropped the gate and again told Ganondorf he could not pass.  
  
"Fools."  
  
Ganondorf continued walking, ignoring the guards, and then stopped in front of the barred gate. Shaking his head in disappointment, Ganondorf gripped the bars and ripped the gate clear off its hinges. In fear the guards stumbled back, only to have the massive gate tossed on top of them.  
  
"Is that all you've got Zelda!?" Ganondorf pronounce, "This will be easier than I thought."  
  
Ganondorf continued walking, grinning at the cowering guards. He soon entered Zelda's garden, where she stood talking quietly with her bodyguard Impa. Zelda turned to see her visitor and her face flushed into a pale white.  
  
"Ganondorf....it's....it can't be possible."  
  
"Hmm....It seems that the gods have left some memory of me in your generation, Zelda." Ganondorf stepped up to Zelda, but Impa blocked his way.  
  
"You shall not hurt mi-lady Gerudo!"  
  
Ganondorf raised his hand and simply swatted her away. Impa's body landed hard on the ground and went limp.  
  
"IMPA!!!!"  
  
Ganondorf continued his approach. Zelda stumbled back, and did the only things she knew to do. She summoned the power of her ancestors and raised a shield of light around her.  
  
"Pitiful girl..."  
  
He drew the Master Sword from its hidden sheath and Zelda screamed in shock. Zelda was enveloped in fear, as she realized that the Master Sword no longer had the power to summon the Hero of Time.  
  
"Zelda, I will banish you to the Sacred Realm, with the same power you used on me."  
  
Ganondorf pierced Zelda's light shield with the mighty sword and it immediately fell under Ganondorf's power. The shield turned black and began to engulf Zelda.  
  
"And now Zelda, the power of your ancestors is mine."  
  
The Master Sword flashed a dark light and it began to draw Zelda's power. Zelda screamed in pain, before her power was drained, and the power of the Master Sword banished her into the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf laughed again, and left the garden, prepared to take out all who opposed him.  
  
The city outside Hyrule castle was bustling as usual. Throughout the streets, vendors were selling goods, children were played, and even thieves lurked. All was well. For many years the people lived without fear, thanks to the Hero of Time. A huge statue stood erect of the mighty warrior in the courtyard. People paid their prayers, retold the legend, and admired the Hero everyday. Hyrule was finally peaceful. After Ganondorf was banished, the races of Hyrule were free to roam the land, and now Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri, and the rest live freely amongst themselves.  
  
As night drew near, Hyrule market began to close down. People began shuffling out, talking with each other about their recent day. The final light went out and the people prepared to cross the soon-to-be closing drawbridge. A young Goron was the first to step on the bridge as it creaked and began to close. People began shouting and rushed to bridge, but it was too late. The massive gate slammed shut, and the crowd stood dumbfounded and confused. It suddenly began to rain and strong winds whipped throughout Hyrule. The people complained more and shuffled back toward the market for cover. A silence fell over the crowd as they heard a maniacal laugh filter in and out of their minds. Fear soon enveloped the crowd, as the storm raged on, and the laughter became clearer. Nothing was said until an explosion came from the courtyard. Someone had destroyed the monument and the people panicked. They screamed, ran, and cried. The noise continued until a dark figure approached from the courtyard. It was of a tall muscular man wearing strong armor and had short flowing red hair. A black aura surrounded the man, and he had piercing yellow eyes. The hushed crowd waited for the man to speak. Shortly, he spoke, his voice deep, filled with a wretched tone of evil.  
  
"Akned seikas."  
  
None of what the man said was understood. He was speaking the Ancient Hylian language, which was long forgotten. The crowd stood baffled. Ganondorf becoming ever frustrated spoke again:  
  
"Entiad selfor niakzia."  
  
Ganondorf stared in the silent crowd. His smirk faded into an expression of pure anger. Those pitiful mortals were ignoring him. But yet, one of them had the courage to speak.  
  
"Hey buddy, you gots something to say, or are you gunna keep talkling no senses?"  
  
The shock on Ganondorf's face returned to his normal evil smirk. He now understood why these mortals would not speak; they did not understand his language. He summoned his knowledge and remembered a word Zelda once used before banishing him. The new world was on its way and a new language was emerging. Ganondorf now understood what she meant when he was banished. The word she used was:  
  
"Die."  
  
Gasps flooded the market, but soon turned to laughter.  
  
"Yea, right, you and what army!? Some of Hyrule's strongest men guard these streets. They would crush a weakling like you."  
  
Ganondorf vaguely understood what this meant. Tired of the language barrier he approached a young scholar name Zetas. He put his hand upon Zetas' head and, using his newly obtained power from Zelda, began to absorb the scholar's knowledge. Zetas screamed in agony as all his hard work was drained from him. Ganondorf now had all the knowledge he needed to understand this new world. Ganondorf removed his hand and Zetas' body dropped to the ground, mangled and life completely drained. The crowds' gasps turned to screams, as they attempted to flee. A young woman sent her child through a small hole protruding the surrounding walls. She told him to get help as the small boy ran into the darkness.  
  
The elite guards stood before Ganondorf, prepared to take his life for his evil doings.  
  
"You....Speak your name!" said one of the guards addressing Ganondorf.  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
It was all he said before charging into the 30 sum-odd guards. Ganondorf took several blows from his foes' swords, before drawing the mighty Master Sword. Its glowing blackness sent fear into the hearts of the guards, but they still fought bravely. The guards moved close to Ganondorf, but to their dismay, Ganondorf became angry and blasted the guards back with dark energy from the Master Sword. Free from the guards' grasps, Ganondorf raised his sword into the air and began to mutter in the ancient Hylian language. Lightning began to strike all around him, as the sword's darkness grew even brighter. The guards stood up on fear, as the storm around Ganondorf raged on. Suddenly, Ganondorf's eyes shot open and were glowing yellow.  
  
"Your energy is mine."  
  
He pointed the blackness sword forward and a dome of energy erupted from its point. It traversed quickly spreading out hurtling towards the Elite Guards. They stood fearful as the black dome engulfed them. Bloody screams erupted from their mouths as their very souls were ripped from their bodies. The blackish souls floated around their withered owners, and then rocketed towards Ganondorf. Into Ganondorf they went giving the King of Evil even more power. The dome continued out murdering everyone in its path as Ganondorf stood, laughing, gaining ever powerful. As the last victim fell, Ganondorf lowered his sword and walked towards the gate he had closed. He raised his hand and the gate exploded and the shards whipped in every which way direction. Ganondorf stepped out into Hyrule Field viewing his new realm, but he was greeted by a massive army. The little boy who ran for help was a direct relative to the Kings, and had summoned the Hylian Militia.  
  
One soldier, who appeared to be the General, stepped forward and pointed his sword at Ganondorf.  
  
"Foul being, King of Thieves, and by your clothes, a filthy Gerudo. You shall pay for you destruction, with thou life!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed.  
  
"You think your pitiful army can defeat me? I hold in my hands the ultimate power of Hyrule and with it I shall strike you down."  
  
Ganondorf drew the Master Sword, and the General reared back.  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!"  
  
The army charged forward. The general slashed at Ganondorf, but he with the Master Sword. Ganondorf snickered, as the General's energy too was lost to Ganondorf's power. The screams from the General halted the militia. The army stood in fear, staring at their Generals limp body. Yet, somehow the General survived and with the little energy he had remaining, he spoke:  
  
"G...Ganon...Ganondorf, I have fallen to your might. But....Ev...Evil...shall not prevail...I possess t...h..e item which will lead to your demise...I ha...hav...have obtained the...Ocarina of Time."  
  
Ganondorf flinched in shock. The General pulled out the ocarina, coughed, and put it to his mouth. He began to play the Song of Time.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf lunged forward in attempts to stop the General's songs. But, he was too late. The General finished the song, and the power of the ocarina reacted. A glittering light surrounded the General and in a brilliant flash, the General vanished.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The ground trembled under Ganondorf's rage. Several of the remaining soldiers fell under the quakes. Ganondorf stopped; he looked at the militia, his eyes full of pure hate. He stood up, placed his hands forward, and a ball of pure dark evil materialized.  
  
"DIE MORTALS!!!!!!"  
  
The ball erupted forward and rammed the militia. The following explosion shook even the Zoras in the ocean below. The smoke cleared and darkness spread throughout Hyrule. Ganondorf's reign had begun, and there was nothing the General could do.  
  
7 years earlier......  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A New Day

The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Hero of Time  
  
Hyrule Field. A massive plain connecting the realms of the races of Hyrule. The Zoras in Hyrule Lake, the Gorons in Death Mountain, the Kokiri in the Kokiri's Forest, the Hylians of Hyrule, and the Gerudos in Gerudo Valley. All these races are interconnected by the Hyrule Field. Many creatures live within this plain, and so do many humans. Of these humans includes a young girl named Maron. She lives with her father at Lon Lon Ranch. Today, after returning from her trip to Hyrule Market, she spotted something lying in the grass about 30 feet ahead of her. Maron quickly ran to it, and saw a Hylian Guard, badly beaten and unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Maron grabbed a bottle of water that was in her pouch and poured it over the head of the fallen warrior. All he did was stir. Maron ran to her father, returning with him quickly, and they both carried the soldier into their farm.  
  
A wall of fire erupted around the General. He looked around, panicked, not finding a way out. A laugh kept encircling him, approaching ever closer every minute. The yellows eyes of the King of Evil appeared in front of the General and drew near him. Ganondorf's massive body traversed through the wall of fire and stood glaring, body encroached in flames, and the appearance of evil set forth. Ganondorf raised his arm and the General rose with it.  
  
"Ah hell...."  
  
Ganondorf's arm pulsed and a beam of dark energy blasted from his palm. It rammed the General with such force that his body was sent hurtling back hundreds of feet, through the wall of fire, and skidded along the black ground. Ganondorf ambled in front of the General and smiled.  
  
"The pain of one thousand souls will be placed upon your life," came Ganondorf's voice.  
  
He faced his palm upwards and raised it slowly above his head. Then, began to chant in Hylian.  
  
"Eklor Celmof Tensiel Nezai Aniforva."  
  
Black flames spewed out of the ground and formed around the General. They engulfed him and the pain of 1,000 people Ganondorf murdered flooded into him. His screams ripped through the endless plain and his body began to tear apart. Blood spewed from his eyes and he felt one last splurge of pain before it all went black. And all that was heard was the evil laugh...that dreaded laugh...  
  
The General sat up quickly, drenched in sweat, not knowing where he was. All he remembered was warping with the Ocarina, and his dream was vague. He looked around. He was in a bed in what appeared to be a guest room. The smell of manure and feed filled the air. The general assumed he was in a farm, but didn't know where. It was merely dark out, probably just before morning, but the pounding in the General's head didn't stop. He laid back down, hoping not to have that dream once again.  
  
The Generals dreams were empty. He was awoken by the sound of footsteps. He opened one eye and looked at the door. It was now daytime. The door slowly opened, and a young red haired girl skipped in. She was carrying a tray with milk and a sandwich on it. She placed it on a table and went to check on the General.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. That's great."  
  
"Where...Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"  
  
Maron giggled. It was common for her to giggle at that age, but she did it a lot.  
  
"My name is Maron, and you are at Lon Lon Ranch. I found you lying in the field, near death, and me and my dad carried you here. You've been out for a few days now."  
  
The General sat up and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Oh my, you must be hungry."  
  
Maron rushed over to the table and brought the food to the General.  
  
"So, what your name?"  
  
"My name is...my name...I don't remember my name."  
  
He looked down to see his dog tags. They read General.  
  
"I guess you can just call me General."  
  
"O, Ok, General, you should eat up though. You're going to need your strength. You were hurt pretty badly."  
  
The General nodded, and slowly began to eat.  
  
"Say, Maron...How did you know to bring food if I was knocked out?"  
  
"I um...dunno."  
  
"You're a weird girl aren't you?"  
  
"Hmmph." Maron stood up and rushed out of the room. General chuckled and stood up. He slowly lumbered across the room, and out the door. He stumbled down the stairs and rammed into Maron. She was standing with his soldier's outfit, bringing it up to him. General apologized to Maron, took the uniform, stumbled back up the stairs, and put it on. He felt strangely comfortable in the outfit. He shrugged and went back downstairs. Talon, Maron's father, was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper. He spotted the awoken General and gave him a hearty welcome.  
  
"Well, good mornin', you were out for some time now."  
  
"Uh...hi," General stumbled into a seat, and Maron rushed over with some food for him.  
  
"So, Maron told me that you're called General."  
  
"Yea, I guess, I can't really remember much."  
  
"Any idea where you came from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, guessing from your armor, you come from Hyrule, but I've never seen that type of armor before, It seems so much more advanced than the common guards. Are you an Elite Soldier?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't remember anything. The only thing I remember is this ominous laugh, and that I'm 'sposed to be finding someone.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't know who, right?"  
  
"No idea. Well, I better go find out why I'm here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, something is pulling me towards Kokiri Forest. Really, I don't know why."  
  
"There's nobody of use there, just those Kokiri kids. You're better off going into the market."  
  
"Eh...I'll do that some other time. I'm gunna check out the forest first."  
  
"Ok, if ya need any help, you know where we are."  
  
"Yea, thanks. Hey Maron, thanks for all your help." Maron quickly ran into the room, blushed, and rushed out of the room.  
  
"It seems she's taken to you."  
  
"Yea...Great." The General stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey wait take this, get yourself some protection, you'll need it with all these monsters about." Talon handed General a pouch that had about 200 rupees in it.  
  
"Wow...thanks." The General opened the door and stepped into the ranch. It all seemed too familiar to him. He continued through the front gate, and stepped out into Hyrule Field.  
  
The sky was a clear blue as the clouds slowly rolled passed the sun. A gentle wind blew the General's hair back. To his left was the massive tree entrance into Kokiri forest, and to his right was the colossal wall that guarded the entrance to Hyrule Castle. He decided to heed Talon's warning and headed toward the market. He crossed the drawbridge and into the guard watch area. The guards looked at him peculiarly because they had never seen such uncanny armor before. He went into the looming market. Scopeing the area he spotted a large Goron, who had several tables full of weapons, armor, and ammo.  
  
"You there ssssir, can I do something for you?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to purchase your best sword and your best shield."  
  
"Pfft, Can a runt like you afford that?"  
  
The General chuckled. He put the bag that Talon had given him on the table.  
  
"Hey, this can't get you nothing, what are you playing me for?"  
  
"Hold on, jeez." The General reached into his armor and pulled out a small bag with 5 silver rupees in it. "Will that do?"  
  
The vendor stuttered.  
  
"Ye...Yes...That will do ssssir."  
  
"Follow me ssssir, that much money deserves the best equipment." The General followed the vendor into a dark room behind his stand. The vendor mumbled to himself, as he shuffled around, flittering through some boxes. After a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"Ah Ha! Here it is!"  
  
"What you got there?" The General shuffled up next to the vendor, only to jump back startled upon his findings. "Is that...Is that the...?"  
  
"Yes, the one and only Biggoron Sword."  
  
"How, How is that possible? How can you be holding the weapon given to the Hero of Time?"  
  
The vendor put down the sword.  
  
"After the Hero of Time banished Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm, he revisited Biggoron and returned his sword to him. Biggoron accepted the sword, but it had been through a lot. The blade was badly damaged and the helm was broken beyond repair. Biggoron began to wonder what the real intentions of the Hero of Time returning the blade was. Ignoring this, and loving the forge, Biggoron began to work on a new sword. He traveled to the far off mountains in search of the Khhomaris rock, the metal used to forge the mighty Master Sword. After months of searching he finally found the rock, and returned to Death Mountain. Using the sacred flames from the Fire Temple, he spent day and night on the sword. Years went on, but Biggoron kept working. Finally after 4 years, he had created the perfect sword. He realized that there was still some Khhomaris left. So, he forged a shield, a mighty powerful shield. He wished to give them to the Hero of Time, but to his dismay he had ventured off on another quest. Biggoron waited for the Hero. Months passed and he had not returned, yet Biggoron still waited. Then came the plague. A viscous plague swept over Hyrule, killing thousands in its path. One of these victims was Biggoron. With his last plea, he asked one of his offspring to take the sword and shield and give it to the Hero when he returned. That Goron was I. But, these items have been a bothersome upon me, and I wish to be rid of them. With your money, I can finally leave this retched place. Thank you Good Ssssir."  
  
"Um...Ok? Here is your money."  
  
"Thank you, take your weapons and be gone, I have never told that story to anyone, and I must be alone."  
  
"Ok, Goodbye." The General left with mixed feelings. He was now ready to venture into the Kokiri Forest in hopes to find what he is searching for and gain some memory back. He stepped back into the field. It was still bright as ever out. The sky was peaceful, and there was a gentle breeze whisping across the field. He walked towards the entrance to Kokiri Forest, and his brain flashed. He saw himself being held by a large Gerudo, then the militia, the Gerudo draining his power, then black. Again he heard that ominous laugh.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Enter Stal Children

The Legend of Zelda:  
Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The General stumbled back, the force of the flashback on his mind, sent a shockwave through his nerves, causing him to unconsciously fall over. He laid on the soft Hylian grass for several minutes, before returning to reality. The recent event was already blurred, like something was forcing him to forget. He shook the feeling off, and stood back up. Slowly, he moved his dark grey eyes across the large Hyrule Field. From his position he could clearly see the entrance to Kokiri Forest, a massive tree protruding above a small cave-like hollow. His eyes slowly shifted up, scanning just above the horizon, as he did, he soon noticed the moon, the large glowing ball, slowly creep its way up into the sky. The General turned around to see a burst of orange and red rays leap out from above the colossal Hylian fortress. Night was falling...  
I need to move quickly.  
Outside was not a safe place during the hours of darkness in Hyrule. Wild monsters crawled their way into the fields, in search of prey, whether it was a small animal or a lost child. The Hylian Moon was created by the goddess of power, Din, and was given a mystical power by Farore, goddess of Wisdom. This power was to shine light upon the field, and guide lost wanderers to their homes. The moon watched over Hyrule, but when darkness plagued Hyrule, the King of Evil himself cursed the moon, causing it to resurrect the souls of those who died on that field. Each day as the sun sets and the moon breaks over the horizon, it's rays shatter the ground tearing through the weary souls of the past. Their decaying bodies slowly wrench their way above ground, rotting corpses, mostly bones wandering throughout the night. Death has left them with a thirst for blood, and anybody unlucky to be caught outside in darkness, were not likely to return alive.  
The General turned around quickly hoping to make it back into the Market area, but he was too late. The large wooden drawbridge slammed shut with such force that the water below began to unsettle. He was alone. It was a long trip to Kokiri forest. A trip he would likely not survive. But standing there wasn't exactly safe either. Gradually, the suns rays vanished beneath the earth, and night was in full blossom. The General began to hear scratches from beneath the surface. He could hear claws tearing at the dirt trying to escape from their earthen prison. The soil began to bubble over as it was being pushed up from within. The General stepped back, only to stand on top of another area where the earth was beginning to bubble up. He turned again, only to realize he was surrounded. Standing in the center, he drew the sword and shield he had bought earlier that day. A large cracking noise erupted from behind him and a slight moan was now permeating through a small hole in the ground. A bony hand crept it's way out of the ground, it's fingers crusted from years of decay, worms crawling in and out of holes within the palm. It grasped upon the ground as another decayed hand burst of from the ground. They both began to pull on the ground, the dirt crumbling under the pressure of the skeletal fingers. The earthen layer between to two hands began to quickly and forcefully pile up. Soon, a head emerged out of the ground, it was almost completely decomposed. Worms were crawling in and out of the eye sockets, which were glowing yellow under the power of the moon. It let out a soft moan, which pushed out a warm green gas from it's mouth. The hands pulled more, and soon the entire body was above the surface. It was an entire skeleton, with what flesh that was left hanging off the bones, rotting with a stench beyond knowledge. The figure straightened itself out. It was no taller than an average man, and had the basic bone structure of a human, but there was a strange green ooze on it's ribcages. The ooze slowly dripped onto the ground, burning and fizzing as it went. The creature cocked it's head towards the General. It was hungry, and began to walk towards him, each step crushing the ground beneath it. It's bones had become reinforced by the nutrients in Hyrule field, and it had incomparable strength. The General turned to run, only to discover that four more of the wretched creatures had crawled their way out of the ground. He had no where to run.  
Not good...What am I going to do?  
He pulled his sword up in an attack position, and his behind his shield. One of the creatures had reached him, and was now swinging it's emaciated hand at the General. The now fist smashed into the shield with such force that the General was pushed back several feet. The shield was well built, he was glad of this, for a normal shield would have capsized under the pressure that was applied by the skeleton. He took his sword and swung it fiercely at the creature's neck. It made contact, taking off the head at the neck with such force that the skull was sent flying back several yards. This all felt too familiar to the General. He couldn't remember much, but fighting these things stirred something inside him. The General slowly moved out of reality, adrenaline from an unknown source seemed to be pumping into him. The General sprang into action. He whipped around swinging his foot at one of the creatures behind him. His foot was stopped by the necks reinforced bone, but acting quicker than the average man, the General pushed onto the creature's shoulder, propelling himself straight up and over the skeleton. He landed with his back to his foe, but he forcefully spun his sword around cutting the skeleton cleanly half. The pieces of the beast crumpled into a small pile on the Hylian earth. Without warning, the General, who had not been paying attention due to his recent victory, suddenly felt the warm, moist breath of one of the wretched beasts upon his neck. Before he could turn around, the tentatively named Stal Children had wrapped it's arms tightly around the General's waist. He gasped for air as the arms around him grew ever tighter. Under the immense stress, his fingers lost their grasp on his sword and shield, and they clanged on the ground beneath him. His mind began to wander in and out of consciousness as his lungs searched frantically for air. The world around him slowly became darker and darker until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.  
The General opened his eyes. He was no longer in the dark fields, no longer in the grasp of the Stal Child. His eyes scanned the area, he was now standing in a large field. The sun was incredibly blinding, making it nearly impossible to see where he was. He squinted his eyes and barely made out a large tree in the distance. Hoping to get out of the sun, he trudged his way towards the massive vegetation. For what seemed like ages, the General finally stepped into the shade that the giant tree was emitting. He unshielded his eyes and looked around. There were some kids running around the tree, playing some sort of game. He watched them run around. He smiled lightly, but it quickly faded away when everything except a small area around the tree turned completely dark. He looked around frantically. The kids didn't seem to notice. He turned and looked outward from the tree, and his eyes grew with fear. The horizon was filled with a wall of fire, he could feel it's immense heat even from the distance he was at. He turned around, and yet the kids were still as playful as ever, blissfully unaware of the danger around them. He turned back to the horizon, and gasped in fright. The dark protruding eyes that haunted him in his dreams were now plastered above the horizon line. Those dark yellow eyes, glaring at him, driving him insane. And next to his fears, the light laugh that always accompanied the eyes. It was a deep bellowing voice, but a simple laugh, almost a chuckle. It was enough to strike fear in the General's mind. Some was tearing in the back of his consciousness, something desperately trying the escape. A memory perhaps. Whatever it may be, he feared those eyes and that laugh with all his being. The ominous laugh continued, and a form around the eyes took shape. The upper torso of a man dressed in heavily Gerudo influenced armor was now hovering above the wall of fire. His dark skin and fiery red hair deepened the General's fear. The Gerudo lifted his arms, his palms faced upwards, the wall of fire raising with them. He then thrusted his arms forward and the fire erupted from it's inert position and rapidly shot across the field. The general stood paralyzed in fear. He couldn't move. He quickly began to feel the scorching pain of the impending fire. There was nothing he could do, the wall of fire ripped through him. He tried to scream, but the pain was unbearable.  
The pain suddenly stopped. It was black. He couldn't move nor see. All he could see was a light in front of him. A small glittering ball, much like the sun. The ball became larger and larger, and suddenly the black vanished and he was again in the Hylian field. All he could hear was a painful cry from behind his shoulder. He then realized that the Stal Child still had it's grasp around him. The sun had just risen and it's luminous rays were now shining onto the general and his opponent. The skeletons grasp quickly lightened and the General tore his way forward. He whipped around the see the Stal Children were all letting out the painful cry. There were disintegrating, their body parts erupting into flames. The sun continued it's devasting attack upon their wretched souls until they were completely charred. A slight wind picked up and the remainder of the Stal Children was simply taken up by the wind.  
The General sighed, completely confused on what had just happened. He returned his sword to it's sheath, and his shield onto his back. He turned to face the horizon, and those dark eyes appeared in his mind once again. He grasped his forehead, for it was splitting with pain. He screamed out for the images to go away. As quickly as they came, the eyes left their protrusion of the General's mind. He stood their, dumbstruck. He didn't know who this Gerudo was, but he knew one thing. He knew what he had to do something.  
"I have to stop him." And all that rang through his mind was that laugh, the ominous laugh, that wretched laugh... 


	4. Into The Woods

The Legend of Zelda Hero of Time  
  
Dawn had slowly reached its way across the fields of Hyrule. Everything was quiet. The entire world was locked in a sweet ignorant bliss, all unaware of the dangers that lurk in the darkness. A man stands alone, deprived of a past. A man who searches for reason, one who needs the truth. Then, why is it this man who must stop the darkness? Why is it he who must rid the world of tyranny? Why should he have to do this? Why? WHY? Why do those eyes ever taunt him? And that laugh, that menacing laugh, it haunts him, constantly lingering in the back of his mind. Why...  
  
The General had sat down, resting upon his sword. The night before had tired him. He let the sword drop, and he plopped himself down. He laid there for quite some time, just staring at the sky, dozing in and out of reality. This time he was careful though, he forced his mind to stay focused, to not wander off. He knew what would come if he did, and he feared facing those eyes again. His own consciousness wasn't enough. His eyes grew heavy, and his body gave up. He fell asleep, just lying there.  
  
He awoke in what seemed to him a few minutes. Unlike the past times he has slept, he wasn't sweating, nor did he have any remembrance of terrible nightmares. He sat up and let out a soft moan. After spending several minutes just sitting there, he opened his eyes and stood up in complete shock. His eyes frantically scanned the horizon. It was dusk.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
He had slept for many hours, almost the entire day to be exact. Now that night was beginning to fall again, he would have to face those terrible creatures once more. He wouldn't allow it. The General grabbed his equipment and tore into a sprint across the field. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. His heart was pulsating in his chest, and he became completely focused on his task. The world around him seemed to be moving and not he himself the one making the movement. Trees, fence posts, shrubs, and signs ripped by him as his feet pounded into the soft Hylian earth. The small cave-like hollow leading to Kokiri Forest came quickly into view, become larger and larger as he tore across the grassland. Kokiri Forest, something had been pulling him towards there ever since he awoke in Lon Lon Ranch. He knew his only chance to not deal with the Stal Children again was to reach the bridge into the forest, the bridge that split the realm of the Kokiri and the Hylian. Beyond that bridge, the land was protected by the Great Deku tree, a mighty spirit who watched over the forest. His power was given to him by the three Great Goddesses for reasons that have been lost within the Hylian lore. His sole purpose was to protect the forest and it's inhabitants. Originally, the only living organism in the forest were the Kokiri, children who would never grow up, each one assigned a fairy for guidance. They would never die, but were completely concealed from the outside. But, when the darkness swept over the lands of Hyrule so many years ago, evil monsters began to make their home in the lost woods. No longer were those woods under the full protection of the Deku Tree, and he had to use his power to keep the Kokiri safe. And so they have lived as children for all time, but something there was something about them that drew the General to the forest.  
  
The General continued his dash across the land. His saw through his peripheral vision that the moon was now rising. The General focused his eyes ahead and picked up his speed. He could hear the Stal Children scratching at the ground beneath him, and was forced to take leap as one managed to plow it's way out of the ground. He did not draw his sword, for it would have slowed him down. All he had to do was make it through that hollow. He looked up to see his distance. He was close, only a hundred or so yards away. The General leaped into the air and kicked a fully risen Stal and used that to propel him several yards. He was now only a few feet from the hollow. He ripped past the tree that was protruding over the bridge and dove across the wooden planks. He dropped on the opposite side of the bridge, and rolled into the Kokiri Village. He laid there breathing heavily. After awhile of regaining his breath, he stood up and looked around. His intrusion had stirred up quite an audience. Most likely, the entire village was now standing around the General, all weary eyed and curious about their visitor. They kept turning and whispering to each other, while others just giggled.  
  
"Kids..." The generally muttered under his breath.  
  
He started to say something, but stopped. He realized that he had no idea why he was there. His only reason was that feeling and nothing else. What was he going to tell them? None of them seemed to want to address the General as well. For a very long time, they simply stood their staring. Nobody said anything, and the general still had no idea what to do. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a young girl with green hair and blues stepped through the crowd and approached the General. She simply looked up at him and took his hand. She giggled slightly, turned around, and began to lead the General out of the crowd and through the village. After a short distance she stopped in front of a large hollowed out tree. At the base was a child size doorway, where the young girl led him to. The General ducked into the passageway and looked around at his new surroundings. It was a simple large room, with a bed at the far wall, and a window above it. In front was a table with a few chairs around it. Other than a few scattered knick knacks and random furniture, there wasn't much there. The young girl sat him down at the table. She was now eye level with him. The girl simply stared at his eyes for a few minutes, then turned away and spoke.  
  
"My name is Saria. I have lived in this village for all the ages past, just like the rest of them. To the west in the Lost Woods, there is a temple known simply as the Forest Temple. Within that temple, my true power is held. I am the sage of that temple, one of the seven sages who helped the Hero of Time reach his way to the King of Evil. There are many questions that I wish to ask of you, but the Great Deku tree has already summoned you. Rest now, for you will meet in the morning."  
  
The General had little idea on what the girl was talking about, but he was completely exhausted and took her offer to sleep what he now believed was her bed. Saria left the General alone by exiting the housing. The General still didn't know what to do or say, so he simply rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Another dreamless rest...  
  
The General awoke the next morning to the sounds of children playing outside. He climbed out of the bed and walked towards the exit. The light clank of his footsteps reminded him that he was still fully armored. His arm brushed up against his sword as he stepped out of the hollowed tree and looked out into the village. There were Kokiri running around enjoying themselves. They seemed to be a playful bunch. He looked around and realized that Saria was standing in front of him, apparently waiting. She gave him a slight nod and beckoned him towards a small path beyond a water way.  
  
"The Great Deku tree wishes to speak with you."  
  
The General wasn't sure what was going on, but he had an odd feeling that told him to listen to the girl. He walked across the village, ignoring the questioning eyes of the Kokiri who would stop what they were doing as he passed. He trudged past the water way and entered the small winding passage way that would lead to the Great Deku tree. Following the passage for a short distance he emerged into a massive opening to which an enormous tree stood in the center. It's body resembled the personage of an elders face. It stood there, peacefully. Just to be in it's presence was calming. The General felt at peace, as the breeze swayed his blonde hair. Leaves fell from the tree and floated toward the Hylian earth. The General stood at the entrance to the tree's domain, but was suddenly pushed forward. Saria had followed him, and was now pressing the General into the field. She stopped when they were a whiles way into the area. A few seconds later a light gruffling noise came from the tree, and it began to speak.  
  
"New comer, this is the first time in my life that I have ever encountered something I do not understand. Who are you and how have you managed to enter my realm?"  
The General replied quickly, "I do not know who I am, and what exactly do you mean?"  
"Only the Kokiri are allowed in the forest, nobody is allowed to leave and nobody is allowed to enter. Only one was allowed to leave this place, and only one was able to enter. You are not him. How have you managed to enter my realm?"  
  
The tree's voice was more direct this time, he seemed to be frustrated. The General didn't know what to say, he did not have an answer for the master of the forest. He looked to the left, and Saria who was now standing next to him, simply shook her head and motioned for him to look forward. The General had to say something.  
  
"Great Master of Kokiri Forest, I do not know why or how I am here. I awoke only a few days ago, unaware of why I exist. I could not remember anything, but something was pulling me here. Something was telling me to make my way to the Kokiri Forest. As time passed, things of my world came back to me. I began to remember everything about this area and it's history very quickly But about my own past, I know nothing. I came here in search of answers, and now that I stand here before you, I pray that maybe you can supply to for me."  
  
The tree did not reply. He stayed completely inert for a long time, until finally he let out a cough and began to speak again.  
  
"This is a troubling circumstance. My power does not allow people outside the Kokiri race into this forest. The only one who was able to accomplish this was the Hero of Time himself." The tree stopped and peered into the General. "You are not this Hero, but there is something shrouding your image. It appears that what we see with are normal eyes is not who you truly are, but not even my power is able to see past this witchery. I wish to seek consul, until I summon you again, you are not allowed to leave this forest. Young Saria, take him back to the village, I need to be alone."  
  
Saria bowed to the tree, and took hold of the General and dragged him back to the village.  
  
The Great Tree, let out a loud sigh. "Navi, come hither." A small glittering ball with wings suddenly appeared from within the tree and began bouncing every which way around the front of the tree.  
  
"You called?" It spoke."  
  
"Yes, Navi, I wish for you to keep an eye on the newcomer. Do not reveal yourself, just watch him. That is my bidding."  
  
"Yes, Great One." Navi, a fairy of the Kokiri, left the Deku Tree's presence and followed silently above the General and Saria. 


End file.
